fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: The darkness in ones heart...
This is a roleplay to find out what happened to the now missing Khaos Desuske how the adventure goes comes down to you. I hope you have fun. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 02:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) People may begin joining in and roleplaying. The prolugue will slowly be revealed by me and Hikaru. So enjoy yourselves and have fun roleplayping! Rules *No trolls *Keep swearing in check *No sexual content, standard kiss and flirt is ok *No vandals *No trolling *Keep the story in a decent plot *Have fun Characters Heroes: *Khaos Desuske (Memphis the light) *Hikaru Yami (Hikaru) *Unitamon (Hikaru) *Michael Konaka and Dorumon.(White) *Christine Adelaide and Renamon. (White) *Kumicko Mai "Shirenya" Mazuri (2315) *Awesparkimon (2315) *Endac Dragonbane (SHADOW THE HEDGHOG)(fyi he uses the Digimon Frontier digimon form. the spirit evolution thing) *Ken Desuske (Memphis the light) Nuetral: * Justin Heumari and Minupismon (nuetral/good) (User:Gale) Villian: *Derukamon (Memphis the Light) Prologue (Khaos is seen running towards an apartment carrying what appears to be candy) Khaos:... Hopefuly she will like these and accept them. I just want to see her smile around me for once! (Gets to the apartment complex and rings the bell) Khaos: *takes in a deep breathe and exhales* Here goes nothing. Hikaru:(opens the door a bit)Hello?Who is it? Khaos: It's me Hikaru! *big grin* Hikaru:(opens door a the way and crosses her arms)Oh,it's you.What do you want Khaos? Khaos: *blushes* Well it's your birthday today and well I just came here to give you a present. I can't forget your birthday. *laughs* Hikaru:At least that is something you still remember. Khaos: Um *oblivious to the remark* Well um I... I hope ... you like it... and I hope you can go out with me sometime.... something small?... *shyly said* Hikaru:Do you know how long I waited for you? Khaos: *his face lights up* You mean it! You waited all this time for me to ask you out! Hikaru:No.I was in the mood for some candy and then you showed up. Khaos: Oh.... Um... ok.. *face goes down a bit* ... Here you go Hikaru.... *hands out the box so that she can take it,* I... I'm glad I could help you with that... Hikaru:Yeah,well thanks and all that.(Grabs the box)You can go now. Khaos: *turns his back on her* Your... Your welcome Hikaru... *shivering a bit, his face hidden in darkness* Hikaru:Hey! Khaos: *not looking at her* Yes... Hikaru:Turn around first! Khaos: *turns around his head down* What is it... Hikaru:(Gets a piece of candy out of the box and hand it to him)This is your tip for the candy. Khaos: *without looking at her* Thank you.... *takes it and bolts, off tears flying* Chapter 1 (1 year later) (In school)﻿ Endac: i wonder where Takuya is.......hmm........i just wanna hang out with some one......oiy (with ichael and Christine) Michel: (runs to her) Mornin' sweetie! Christine: Oh! Umm, hey Michael. Michael: You look nice. Christine: I look awful...all the time. (Ken walks up to them) Ken: Yes you do look awful all the time. *frowning* Micheal: (glares) Don't talk about her that way. Christine: ... Ken: Like I care what anyone else thinks. Michael: (punches him) Christine: (hears the bell) Let's just go Micheal. Micheal: If that's what you want. (looms over Ken) Heh, have a nice day. (in a big city) Justin: *sigh* School's for losers. *gets grabed by 2 cops and dragged back to school* 'Course Endac: *walking through the empty halls* heh i remember going through middleschool.........good thing i'm not actually enrolled here............hmm *a little panther with Red Dragon Wings and fire surrounding his paws and his tail with a fiery mane down its back too it's tail* Panthagermon, search out Justin, go. Pathagermon: got it *runs off* (back with Michael and Christine) Michael: (walking down the hallway) Christine, why do you put up with stuff like that? Christine: (walking with him) Because it's true. But why do you tell people I'm better than I am? Michael: Heh, because it's true. Christine: ... (Ken is seen at his locker) Ken: *looking at a picture of Khaos*..... Where are you brother?... (Somewhere in the schoolgrounds with Hikaru) Hikaru:(Looks at her surrounds)I hope he's not here. Unitamon:(Pops out her backpack)All is well my lady.Please enjoy the day. Hikaru:I can't Uni.Not while he's still out there. (Ken closes his locker and sees Hikaru) Ken: Ohh Hikaru good to see you. *smiles* Hikaru:Ahh!(Get back in there Uni!)(Pushes Unitamon back in the bag and turns to Ken)Uh,hi Ken.Nothing to see here,haha...(Smiles) Ken: *crosses his arms and chuckles* Ok... anyways how are you? Hikaru:I'm alright.Thanks for asking. Ken: Great to hear! *a picture falls from his bookbag near Hikaru* Hikaru:(Picks up the picture and looks at it)Is he still missing? Ken:... *looks down and rubs his arm*.... Yeah, it's been a year today.... and on your birthday too.... Hikaru:I'm so sorry for you and your folks.It must be hard. Ken: I've learned how to deal with it... My folks have already given up.... so yeah..... Hikaru:How sad.And I guess I might had something to do with all this. Ken:.... No this is not your fault... You didn't see him that day either.... good seeing you again Hikaru.... *walks off and slams his fist into his locker as he walks past it* Unitamon:(Pops out of her bag)That boy looks like he still misses his brother,my lady. Hikaru:He does.If only he know what really happened.Come on Uni.Let's get moving. Unitamon:Yes my lady. (Outside) Ken:...... I need to get out of here, *takes out digivice* Digi gate open! *a rift opens and Ken walks through it* Hikaru:(Sees Ken walking into a rift)(He's a digidestined too?) (Digiworld) Ken:...... At least here I can be free from that burden. *looks at his digivice* (Back at the real world,and Hikaru sees the rift closing) Hikaru:I better follow.Ken has no idea what's there.(Runs though the rift) Unitamon:Wait for me my lady!(Follows her) (Digiworld) Ken: *digivice beeps*.... Something is coming? Hikaru:(Runs out the rift and bumps into Ken and falls on her butt)Ooofff! (they hear a girl scream) Ken: *groans* Ouch... Hikaru?.... Huh? *hears the scream* Someone in trouble? Christine: Help!!! Ken: That voice?.... Hikaru come on! *runs towards the scream* Hikaru:Wait for me! Unitamon:My lady! Michael: Hold on!!! (Christine is hanging on to a cliff) Christne: Help!!! Ken: You two again? What are you doing here!? Hikaru:Nevermind that!She needs help! Michael: Christine, hold on!!! Christine: I-I can't! (slips and falls) Michael: CHRISTINE!!! Christine: Aaaaah! (caught by a flash of yellow) Hikaru:What the? Ken:..... More digidestined. *sighs and crosses his arms* Hikaru:You okay? ???: Are you alright? Christine: I-I.....huh? (a yellow, fox like Digimon is standing over her) Christine: Who...who are you? ???: Renamon. You said you needed help, Christine, so I came. Michael: And just how do you know her name? Renamon: You kept shouting it every five seconds. Hikaru:So I'm not the only one. Ken: More digidestined... *looks away annoyed* Hikaru:How are you a digidestined,Ken? Ken: *frowns* I am a spirit guardian... my other form is called Tedrandomon... Hikaru:Wow. Unitamon:My lady!(Lands on her shoulder) Hikaru:And this is my partner. (back with Justin) Justin: Nobody will ever understand me. Exept you Minupismon Minupismon: Master, I sense Pathagermon coming. Shall I destroy him? Justin: *looks up at his digimon* Let me hear what he wants first. (Digiworld) Ken:..... *quiet and moody* I wanted to come here to find some peace and I end up getting tailed... *grumbles* Hikaru:Sorry Ken.Its just,for a year now I thought I was the only one. Ken: *Looks away* Whatever.... Just don't go thinking you can call on me for whatever reason here. Hikaru:It's not that,Ken.(Grabs his hand)We need to leave now before he finds us. Ken: *confused* Huh? Who is going to find us?... If you are talking about the tamer killer he is just an urban digi legend. Hikaru:(Shakes head scared)He's not!He almost killed me a year ago! Ken: .... You aren't kidding huh? Alright let's go then... not that I am scared or anything. Christine: Uh...urban killer? Michael: Relax, I'll protect you. Unitamon:I protect you,my lady! Hikaru:Thanks Uni. Ken: *looks at them all and sighs* Whatever let's go.... *walks off ahead of them* Hikaru:Wait up Ken! (there is a rustling in the bushes) Christine:??? Michael: (grabs a satick and whacks the bush) ???: (a purple Digimon hops out, grabbing his head) Ow ow ow ow!!! Renamon: Nice shot. Michael: Who are you? Don't you know it isn't polite to spy on people? ???: I'm Dorumon....AND I WASN'T SPYING!!! Ken: *looks back frowns and then just continues to walk off* Leave it. Hikaru:Ken,he might be another partner. Ken:..... *stops and waits quietly* Hikaru:Ken? Michael: Then what were you doing? Dorumon: I was trying to take a nap. Michael:...in a bush? Dorumon:............ Christine: Heh heh, you're pretty funny. Michael:... Dorumon: That was pretty cool how you hit me in a flash! It was cool!!! Michael: Wasn't too hard, I guess. Dorumon: You're alright! Michael: So...you wanna tag along? Dorumon: Would I! (Justin appears out of nowhere) Justin: There. *looks at the others* Who are you fools? (Minupismon appears next to him) Minupismon: Shall I dispose of them master? *evil grin* Justin: Not just yet Minupismon. *human World* Panthagermon:*runs back too Endac* he dissapeared into the Digiworld before i could catch him...........sir....you seem distraught. Endac:...........huh.....oh yeah right.................i need to get too the Digital World, now. *Drageromon's spirit comes out of him as like a ghost* Drageromon: not so fast Endac..........you don't have to be so focused. you have other things in your future that are to come..........i can tell you have gone through many lives......literally.......i can see many of your lifetimes over and over....................you were a movie star once? Endac: uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh the point Drageromon: right right, anyway, we need to get to the Digital world yes. but...........you know, your not the only digidestined.........so don't be soooo focused ok? Endac: right. come on Panthagermon Panthagermon: right Ken: *looks at them all and frowns* I just wanted to be alone and I end up with all this baggage! *runs off* Hikaru:Ken!Come back!(Runs after him) Unitamon:Wait up my lady!(follows her) Justin: Heh, Whatever. Come on Minupismon lets go find something to kill. *runs off* Minupismon: Yes Master *evily grins at Unitamon, running off* Ken: *slows down to a stop*...... Brother, why did you believe in friends and groups.... in the end it just made you run away. Hikaru:What do you mean Ken? Ken:..... It's nothing, We have company.. (A bush is rustling) Unitamon:My lady!(Stands in front of her) Hikaru:Show yourself! (An Impmon comes out) Impmon: Allright allright jeez you'z don't need to get all rowdy like. I waz just watching you iz all, I swears on my life! Hikaru:I'm sorry.I thought you were someone else. Impmon: Oh Youz meanz the Tamer killer. Yeah that guy iz some peace o work ain he. I hear'z he iz taking residance in that town over there! *points to a nearby town* Iz be careful if I'z waz youz. (Impmon runs off) Ken: The tamer killer is there. *growls*.... *runs toward the direction of the town* Hikaru:Ken!Don't go there!(Follows him)Come Uni! Unitamon:Okay,my lady! *in the mountians* Panthagermon: hold on master Endac: don't tell me that ok!.......please.......i'm concentrating *pans out showing then vertical only sticking to a pillar like mountain by Panthagermon's claws with Endac gripping on as tight as possible* Panthagermon: alright but don't grip too hard cause i might fall unconcious meaning we would fall to our doom Endac: please be quiet........just keep moving, i saw Takuya up there and i need to get the reason why he's out here again Panthagermon: right *keeps climbing* Justin: *passes Endac* To slow. Minupismon attack Minupismon: Yes Master *looks at Panthagermon* Lunar Claw *jumps at him and slashes him fataly* Panthagermon: RAWGH *falls and lands on a ledge while Endac grabs an indent in the pillar* Endac: DUDE WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU *slipping* oh no *slips and falls* Digivolution activate.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooowwwww *the little Spirit Evolution graphics appear* Endac: Execute......SPIRIT EVOLUTION *yada yada yada. if you've seen the show you know the whole rutien* Drageromon: *wings catch wind* nice try. BLAZING WINDS *blows fire at them* Justin: *evily grins* Digivolution activate *Spirit Evelution grafics Justin: Lycanumon. *returns to normal* Lunar Claw *strikes Drageromon* (With impmon) Impmon: boyz those tamerz sures iz dumb... *stops* Ohz boss itz you. Derukamon:.... Impmon what did you find? Impmon: Wellz I founds this group ofz tamerz and I toldz themz aboutz you. Derukamon: So you sent them to the town huh? Impmon: Yep so we've gotz more fresh meat for the townsfolk. Derukamon:.......... Was the girl with them? Impmon: Uh yup... Derukamon: You have done well Impmon, You may go back to the digivoid and relax. *opens a rift* Impmon: Sweetz just call on me wheneverz youz needz my service! *enters the rift* Derukamon: *evil smile* (With Ken and Hikaru) Hikaru:Ken,I have a really bad feeling about that town. Ken: Then go I travel solo anyways. (The town is empty) Hikaru:(Whispers)(The town's empty.)* *there is an explosion in the mountains to the east* *in the Mountains* Drageromon: *fighting Justin with his twin Flame Swords* i thought you were good man. leave me the heck alone Ken: *looks to the distance*... An explosion.... *looks around* I don't like this. Hikaru:Hello!Anyone here!? Unitamon:Be careful,my lady. Lycanumon: *looks over* Looks like your friends have arrived Endac. They want to see you lose. *pulls out his Midnight Scimatars and slashes him* Minupismon: I'll take care of them. *evil grin* You wanna run now or shall I throw you off? (Movement is seen) Ken: We have company......... (Golemons are seen running towards the two) Hikaru:Get ready to digivoive Uni! Unitamon:Yes,my lady! (A bright light swallows Unitamon) Unitamon:Unitamon...digivoive to.. Heliosusmon:Heliosusmon! (A humanoid digimon with a golden horn,wearing a white robe with wings and armor appears) (Lycanumon dedigivolves back to Justin) Justin Thanks for the training session *runs off* Minupismon: *follows giving another evil smile at Heliosusmon* Heliosusmon:(pulls out a sword and it glows gold)Golden Strike!(Swings his sword) (Hits the Golemon) Ken:........... Whatever weaklings *takes out his digivice* Excute.... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! *spirit evolution graphics* (He becomes a blue armored humanoid) Tendrandomon: Come on lets go *creates a tornado to blow off a group of golemon* Heliosusmon:My lady,go hide while we deal with these rockheads. Hikaru:But... Tendrandomon: Move it Hikaru! Hikaru:Okay...Be careful you two!(Runs to find a place to hide) Heliosusmon:We need to finish this fight quick! Tendrandomon: I am open to any ideas right now! *creating mini tornadoes* Heliosusmon:Let's combine our powers together!Let's hurry before the Tamer Killer finds Hikaru! Tendrandomon: Got it! *forms a tunnel of wind* Concentrate your energy in here so we can fuse our elements! (With Hikaru) Impmon: Heyz! Pssst you there I gotz a safes spot for ya'z